Medicate
by atlas entropy
Summary: The Dark Doctor took on more of an adventure than he originally planned when rescuing Luffy from Marineford. His rebellious new crew member tests both his curiosity and his patience, but that is to be expected when she operates under the Revolutionary Army. LawOC.
1. In Which a Rebel is Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, with the exception of my original character mentioned here.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
In Which A Rebel Is Found**

* * *

"Hancock," the woman drawled, seeking the attention of her companion over the worried whispers of the sisters. She absently reclined until her chair was precariously settled on two legs and continued, "I know you can be a little dramatic, but this is a little much, even for you." In front of the brown-haired woman lay the Snake Princess, arms thrown haphazardly over her face, which was consumed in a vivid blush.

"How dare you speak to the princess like that!" Belladonna raged, standing up from her spot next to Hancock. Sandersonia and Marigold pulled the seething doctor down, but quickly rounded on their old friend, shouting incoherently in anger. While the Gorgon Sisters could be fearsome in their might, they were currently just acting like children. Mila raised her eyebrows at the three, collected despite the Kuja warriors bearing down upon her. _They're not threats_, she reminded herself. _Keep calm to take control of the situation_. Cracking her knuckles to keep focus, she listened to her sputtering friends.

"Mila, how can you be so heartless? Look how much big sis is suffering! We don't even know what's wrong with her!" they eventually get out. With a laugh, Mila pinned back her wavy brown hair and made to stand up from the ornate chair positioned in the corner.

"Don't be dumb, she's not dying—she's just in love with that crazy kid." Leisurely walking over to Hancock, Mila knelt down and examined the hand clutched to the Pirate Empress' chest. "All of you Kuja women are so unfamiliar with matters of the heart that it's no wonder some unrequited love tears you to pieces. I know I'm not a doctor like you, Belladonna, but I have a good enough understanding of chemicals' roles in biology. She's going to be fine. "

"Don't be so sure," Elder Nyon announced whilst entering the room. The room's occupants, frowning thoughtfully, looked to the small woman pulling back the flowing curtain. "If it's as you really say, the princess is suffering from Love Sickness, the disease that has killed many of our empresses. With Luffy—" Hancock winced and twisted in pain, but Elder Nyon continued, "leaving in the morning, she can be in real danger." The Kuja again gathered around their leader, speaking words of reassurance and encouragement, but Mila rolled her eyes and smoothed out her outfit unconcernedly. While Hancock was dramatic, Mila still appreciated her friend's fashion taste and available wardrobe just _begging_ to be raided. Which she did raid, happily, she might add. While she could do without the gaping slit, Mila liked the flowing black skirt and accompanying emerald tank top that brought out the tan of her skin.

"She'll be fine," Mila reaffirmed distractedly, only to again focus on Hancock's writhing form. "A little bit of oxytocin and dopamine won't kill her. Just have her go with Luffy tomorrow to the war council and everybody wins—Amazon Lily is protected and Miss Love over here won't have her heart crushed." With Mila's suggestion, the Kuja warriors began discussing the merits of the plan amongst themselves, while Hancock lifted a feeble hand in her friend's direction. Kneeling, Mila checked her temperature and found a comfortable position on the hard floor.

"I'm sorry that out of all the times you choose to visit my sisters and I, you choose the day when I fall ill," Hancock moaned, her hand falling pitifully back down to her side. Mila gently lifted and patted it in reply. Between Hancock's role as Shichibukai and Mila's own erratic schedule, it was difficult for the long-time friends to see each other.

"Don't worry about it. Just go with him tomorrow and you'll be fine. We'll discuss payback when you return, okay?" she reassured with a smile. Although the Gorgon Sisters could be quite brash and dramatic, Mila loved them all like family. Her bond to them may not be through blood, but it was surely forged through fire.

"You mean I can go with Luffy?" Hancock asked excitedly, standing up hurriedly to find the Straw Hat. Sandersonia and Marigold gasped while Elder Nyon and Belladonna nearly toppled over from the shock of their princess' abrupt recovery. Laughing once more, Mila reveled in the feeling of being reunited with her friends. With some effort, the girls wrangled Hancock down and convinced her to rest. With a relieved glance and cursory look-over, Elder Nyon and Belladonna left the room in a rush to find and inform the male pirate of the new plan. Settling back into her chair, Mila observed Sandersonia crying happily and Marigold cheering now that Hancock was out of danger. She smiled at the scene, heart warming with the fact that they all now had relatively good and stable lives despite their pasts.

"Mila, come over here!" Marigold boomed, noticing her friend sitting alone. With a feigned grumble, Mila stood up and sluggishly walked over to them.

"Well, if you insist," she sighed, only to start laughing when Sandersonia pulled her down next to Hancock. Talking excitedly about all the stories Luffy told them, Mila relaxed next to Hancock's now peaceful form with a small smile on her face.

"We haven't seen you in nearly a year—tell us, what is happening in the world?" Sandersonia asked curiously after Hancock regaled them with Luffy's exploits. Marigold nodded her head in encouragement, sharing her sister's sentiments, while Hancock turned toward her friend, a rare peaceful expression taking over her visage. The Shichibukai was well aware of the delicate balance of power within the world, as well as all of its dangers. She was content just to listen to her sisters' excited shouts of joy and Mila's low voice weaving images into the Gorgon Sisters' minds.

Beginning her tales of her most recent adventures, Mila saved this moment in her memory. In a few days, after she goes back onto sea, she knows she will appreciate this moment of familiarity and the sense of being at home with the three. _Yes_, Mila thought as she reminisced over her past with the Boa Sisters, _a bond forged through fire, indeed_.

* * *

Smoke obscured her vision, flames consuming the meager furniture of the slaves' quarters. Mila coughed and attempted to find the door, even though her eyes watered. _Hancock, Marigold, Sandersonia—where are they?_ she thought, hurriedly searching for a way out. Following the shouts and screams of the other slaves, her thin legs led her outside to the streets of Mariejois. Struck with fear, the seven year old looked on in horror as the building—she refused to call it home despite living there for months; only Wano is her home—burned.

Where are her friends? She looked around, hoping to see them appear out of nowhere with their smiling faces, but all she saw was ash and rubble. She wanted Hancock there to tell her what to do, and Sandersonia there to hug her, and Marigold there to make her laugh. She cannot find them anywhere, not even her fellow slaves or the deranged Tenryuubito who lorded over her for the past months.

A shrill scream near her ear forced Mila to continue forward, tripping over fallen rocks and bodies. _Run!_ someone shouted, and she was not sure if the voice was in her head or echoing around the burning city. When Mila finally fell down and began to cry, no one stopped to help her. It did not matter if she was trained a samurai—all that matters was that she was seven years old, missing her friends, and the stench of burning flesh and smoke surrounded her.

A rough hand pulled her up by her arm and she screamed, only to have another hand clamp down over her mouth. "Kid, you shouldn't be out here," a man in a kangaroo hat said lowly. "It's dangerous for someone like you." He carefully eyed the Kairoseki collar wrapped tightly around her neck.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," Mila sobbed when he took his hand off of her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes. "I lost my friends." She did not even care if this was a man handling her—a large man at that. He was speaking to her, she was alone, and he seemed to care at least a little bit.

"Where are your parents?" the kangaroo hat man asked, sitting her down again on the broken ground gently.

Mila shook her head quickly in response. "I was taken from them and sold here—my parents are still in Wano!"

He sighed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His form was dark against the dull red and purple sky. "Alright, kid. It looks like you're coming with me. Up, up, let's go."

"Where are you taking me?" Mila questioned shakily, struggling to stand. The man picked her up and began walking, waiting until they are away from the flames eating away Mariejois to speak.

"To my boss. My name's Gilteo, by the way. I never caught what yours was."

Mila hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell him. Her parents always told her to be proud of her heritage. "Heiki Mila. Thank you for rescuing me." Gilteo raised his eyebrows at that, but continued on the path.

"It's not a problem. The real problem is these World Nobles acting like they own everything and everyone they look at because of who their ancestors are."

"Did you cause the fire?" Mila questioned, a hint of fear making its way into her voice.

"No, that was someone else. We're just here to make sure everyone gets out like they're supposed to."

Mila fell silent, and Gilteo continued walking. They walked for another twenty minutes until Mila whispered, "Do you think I'm going to see my parents again?"

He did not answer immediately, and went a few more steps until he placed the child on the ground. She realized that they reached a dock and were in front of a huge ship with red flags, the same red as the flames burning the city. "The Wano Country…is in the middle of a war right now. I don't think it's wise if you go home for the moment."

"Then where am I going to go?" Mila asked, hands shaking and vision blurring. Was she going to be truly on her own now? Gilteo walked further down the dock, leaving the crying girl behind. Her quiet sobs increased in intensity until her slim body quivered with the effort to suppress them.

He paused halfway and turned his head expectantly toward her. "With me, of course. Congratulations, kid. You're now the youngest member of the Revolutionary Army."

* * *

Inside a rowdy bar in Grove 42 of Sabaody Archipelago, a man sitting in a corner grinned manically while thrumming his tattoo-laden hands on the table. Before him, a newspaper was laid out, the headline announcing the upcoming execution of Portgas D. Ace.

"Something wrong, captain?" a man in a hat emblazoned with "Penguin" questioned, peering interestedly at the paper.

"Yes," the captain chuckled, fixing his spotted hat more firmly on his head. "A lot of things are about to go wrong. And I want to be there for it." Folding up the newspaper meticulously and grabbing his nodachi, the man announced, "Tell the rest of the crew to pack up. We're going to Marineford."

**AN: So here it is! My first One Piece fanfiction, or my first work of fanfiction ever! I apologize for any mistakes and/or errors, and please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions in the Reviews. Let me know how I'm doing!**


	2. Learning More

**Chapter Two  
Learning More**

* * *

"You've gotten slower," Marigold commented as her spear slammed against the floor of the battle ring. Mila dodged to the right, rolling into a protective crouch, only to use her momentum to launch herself at the giant snake.

"Slower? Sorry, I'm just a little distracted," Mila replied, aiming a kick at her sparring partner's head. Marigold hissed in reply, her body swaying to the side, avoiding the attack. It was true, Mila was thinking of other things while training with her friend. Hancock and an exuberant Luffy had left a few days prior for Marineford, leaving Mila to roam the island with Sandersonia and Marigold. Noticing her friend's gloomy mood, Marigold invited her to spar that afternoon, an invitation that Mila accepted despite her thoughts. The Revolutionary knew the implications of the impending execution of Portgas D. Ace; not only would Straw Hat fight to save his brother's life, but Whitebeard would probably call in every favor and alliance to rescue his son. _Idiot_s_, _Mila seethed internally, _the World Government is full of idiots_. They were threatening the balance of power by trying to take out a Yonko and for what? To have new and cocky pirates attack all the islands under Whitebeard's protection? The fools are just putting innocent lives at risks by their petty attempt to gain more power.

"No, I think you've just gotten worse," the cobra taunted, fangs glistening in the setting sun. Mila abruptly ended her musings, her eyes narrowing from her position on the ground. Taking the bait, Mila tilted her head to the side, eyeing her friend critically.

"Maybe I'm not paying attention to you because you're no competition for me," she stated lowly, pink lips widening into a dangerous smirk. Marigold's tail twitched in response to the insult, mouth snapping shut. Diving to the side, Mila laughed loudly as a tail barrelled past her, pointed in a Heavy Stick. Sparring with Marigold was always an excellent way to cool off, mostly because she relied on brute force over tact.

"You're getting arrogant," Marigold bit out, pulling out a match and lighting it. _She shouldn't be so excited about this_, Marigold thought as she studied Mila's grinning face.

"No, just confident," the brunette said simply, pulling her hair up into a pony tail as Marigold transformed hers into snakes. Holding out both of her hands, Mila watched both of them glow an increasingly fluorescent white.

Booming a loud, "Hebigami-Tsuki: Salamander!" as she made to charge, Marigold expertly lit her body on fire, while Mila quickly brought both of her hands together and crouched, her brow narrowing in concentration.

Sandersonia, entering the ring to find her sister and friend, briefly saw Marigold's flaming hair before it disappeared in the blur of her attack. Mila's voice rang out in the familiar call of her signature move right before impact, and instead of Mila flying away from the force, Sandersonia saw an explosion of light and turned her head from the glare. A loud bang echoed throughout the stadium, followed by a resounding thud.

"I thought you two were taking it easy today," Sandersonia commented lightly as she made her way toward the duo. Face-first on the ground, Marigold lay defeated, her flames extinguished and skin tinted a light pink. Wiping her blackened hands on her pants, Mila shrugged.

"She teased me," she said lightly, crouching to poke Marigold in the side. "Hey, wake up. I know I didn't hit you that hard."

"Oh, go away," Marigold muttered into the floor, shrinking into her human form. "You were being moody, what was I supposed to do? And that stuff makes my skin itch. I wish you would quit using it, cheater."

"Whatever," Mila laughed. "You tore a hole in my new shirt, so we're even."

"Anyway," Sandersonia said lightly, hoping to distract them from their little competition, "someone called for you on the Den Den Mushi, Mila. Some man. He said it was important." Any trace of mirth left the Revolutionary's face, and the sisters looked to each other in concern.

"I'll meet up with you two later," Mila called over her shoulder to the two while running toward the palace. She did not wait for a response as she turned and sprinted past the stands. Dodging lounging snakes and crowds of women, Mila quickly made her way through the city. She distractedly returned shouts of greeting from the Kuja, and breathed a sigh of relief upon nearing the palace. Rushing up to her rooms, Mila found the snail on a small table near the bed, and took a moment to compose herself before picking up the receiver.

"It's me," she said calmly after hearing the familiar click, her voice belying her anxiety. "What happened?"

"Whitebeard and Fire Fist are dead," a gruff voice crackled over the line. Her form grew rigid, her hold on the receiver nearly crushing.

"What do you mean they're dead?" Mila questioned, disbelieving her Revolutionary contact's blunt announcement.

"Whitebeard's rescue mission failed. There were casualties," the voice intoned. Mila slumped to the floor, her military persona crumbling with the news. The voice relayed the events from Marineford, detailing the escape from Impel Down, Luffy and Whitebeard's combined efforts, the surprise of Ace's and Luffy's true lineage, the many pirate crews' assistance, Ace's tragic death, and "Red-Haired" Shanks' intervention.

"What happened to Straw Hat?" Mila asked tiredly, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion. She felt the dull thud of a headache each time the voice paused to take a breath.

"Went catatonic at the end. The Shichibukai Jinbe and one of the prisoners got him out."

"Got him out to _where_?" Mila pressed, irritated. While she understood contacts had a responsibility to deliver brief, accurate information, this one's monotone voice was beginning to aggravate her. _If I was back on Baltigo, my men would know better than to give me half-assed reports_.

"Supernova Trafalgar Law appeared on scene and offered to provide medical attention to both Jinbe and Straw Hat." This battle was just full of surprises. Yonko, Shichibukai, Supernovas, and Marines all intersected in a fight of the ages.

"The Heart Pirates' captain? Why was he there? That was a risky move," Mila wondered out loud, attempting to decipher the pirate's intention. Mila did not know much about him—only his menacing epithet and his high bounty.

"I don't know, ma'am," the voice responded blankly. "They submerged in his submarine soon after."

"And Boa Hancock?" Mila questioned as she saw Sandersonia and Marigold silently enter her room from the corner of her eye. "What happened to her?"

"She left on a Marine vessel after the battle ended."

"That will be all. Thank you for the update," Mila murmured into the receiver while waving the sisters further into the room. A resounding click signaled the contact's disconnection, and Mila put away the Den Den Mushi tiredly. Looking at the two sisters perched on the floor next to her, she shook her head sadly. "Luffy's brother died, but both him and Hancock should be coming home soon."

"We heard what the person said," Marigold said solemnly. "How do you know they're coming here?"

"Hancock won't go anywhere without Luffy. She probably tracked him down and will bring him here to recover. We all know how ruthless she can be when she wants something," Mila replied with a slight smile, leaning against the wall. Her sparring session and that call tired her out—she needed to rest before Hancock returned.

"Well," Sandersonia tittered nervously, "you should go get washed up. We'll tell everyone to prepare for Hancock's return, and we'll have to make arrangements for Luffy, too. But go rest now, we can talk more at dinner."

"Alright," Mila sighed unresistingly. Slowly standing up and stretching her joints, she saw the two out and decided to sit near her window overlooking the ocean before bathing. _The world is going to change soon_, Mila thought, critically examining the horizon for any ships, _and I'm going to help it change for the better_.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom with wet hair, Mila slowly picked out her pajamas from her meager selection of clothing. Lethargic and contemplative after the warm bath, she collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes tiredly. She tried so hard to put on a smiling face for her friends at dinner to lighten the mood and ease their worry, but she had a feeling they saw through it. Both sisters tended to be very expressive with their emotions, but they could also read people very well.

Mila grabbed her discarded wristwatch from the nightstand, and blinked to focus on its face. It was only eleven o'clock, and she still had midnight oil to burn. As a Revolutionary, Mila picked up the habit of staying up late to finish up missions, assignments, paperwork, experiments, and research, forever screwing up her sleeping schedule. It wasn't uncommon for the woman to stay up until four in the morning and sleep until noon.

Treading lightly toward her bags that held some of her personal belongings, Mila plucked a few inconspicuous files from beneath some shirts and sat cross-legged on the middle of her bed. Arranging them in a semicircle around her, she picked up one to her left and carefully flipped through its contents. Although in between assignments, Mila still brought along some paperwork from Baltigo to catch up on identifying and profiling dangerous, prospective adversaries of the World Government. Finding the correct file, Mila reclined against the pillows to read up on the Supernovas.

She already read Monkey D. Luffy's report prior to arriving in Amazon Lily, but still smiled softly at the pirate's excited face in his accompanying photograph. She turned the page and frowned at the manic grin of Eustass Kid that seemed to dominate the form. She heard about him when visiting an island he previously raided and was pissed to learn he had no qualms about attacking civilians. As someone who devoted her life to protecting those who could not help themselves, his actions did not sit well with her.

Turning the page again, Mila identified her current object of interest. Her eye was drawn to Trafalgar Law's relaxed pose and lazy smirk nearly taunting her in his laxness. His bright yellow sweatshirt flashed his jolly roger, and two nondescript hoops on each ear flashed in the sunlight. However, despite his seemingly composed stance, Mila saw a dangerous glint in his silver eyes. It unsettled her, and she could almost see the intellect, power, and cruelty that earned him the title of the "Surgeon of Death."

Moving the photo aside, Mila read further into his file. Originally from the North Blue, Law was a member of the Donquixote Family before he defected to form his own Heart Pirates. Mila raised her eyes at his connection to the Shichibukai—she always thought it was highly unlikely to get away from Doflamingo after joining his crew. Mila scanned the page more, noting his 200,000,000 beli bounty and strange Devil Fruit power, fitting of his nickname.

There was not much else on the mysterious captain, so she closed the file and placed the rest of them on the side of her bed. Checking her watch again, Mila was surprised to see it read two o'clock in the morning. Time always seemed to evade her when she was doing research. Deciding it was late enough, Mila turned off the light and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Amid images of snakes, waves, and fire, Mila heard shouting. First distant, the voice became louder and the flames became brigher. She turned her head away from the intensity of both, closing her eyes more tightly.

"Mila-san, wake up!" someone spoke near her ear, quickly shaking her awake.

"No, go away. What time is it?" Mila grumbled, prying the cold hands off of her shoulder. She refused to get out of bed any time before ten—anything below that number was inhumane and just not happening.

"Sandersonia-sama and Marigold-sama left early this morning. They wanted me to tell you that you were right. Hancock-sama called the Kuja's ship and they're all coming toward the island. They'll be here within the hour," a young girl beside the bed stated, biting her lip uncertainly. Sitting up quickly, Mila climbed out of bed and fought off the disorienting effects of sleep. She needed to be alert today. After quickly tugging on some white shorts and a blue sweater, Mila turned to the girl.

"You should tell the rest of the island to keep inside for a while," she said at length. "Hancock is not going to be in a good mood."

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed the story so far! I appreciate the support, and I hope to receive more feedback about how I'm doing. As for the story, Law will be making his debut in the next chapter, so stay tuned! **


	3. Amidst The Predator

**Chapter Three  
Amidst The Predator**

* * *

Standing with Elder Nyon at the port, Mila watched silently with lips pursed as the Kuja ship and submarine made their way through the gate. While she suggested all the islanders stay away from the port, some were adamant about welcoming Hancock, and were gathered cheering on the opposite side.

"Snake Princess, welcome home! We're glad you're safe!" the women shouted before realizing the presence of the men trailing the Kuja pirate ship. Mila watched, feeling a mix of exasperation and humor, as their eyes collectively blazed. "Vermin! How dare they come here!" Arrows rained down from the stands after this outburst, only to be destroyed by the Kuja pirates.

"They are not our enemies!" Hancock declared loudly, and Mila zeroed in on her figure as she told her women to cease their assault. Although always emitting an aura of superiority, Hancock's figure was slightly slouched and her eyes glossier than normal. Mila frowned while looking at her friend, but was again distracted by the tittering of the surrounding women. She rolled her eyes at their mouths opened in shock, and instead looked toward the retreating backs of the Heart Pirates. As the last one vanished into the submarine, Mila mentally commiserated with them; she could not blame them for running away. No sane man would willingly place themselves in front of the vengeful warriors' onslaught. _Then again_… Mila thought, as she examined the submarine further.

Leaning idly against a wall with an arrow lodged securely near to his head, Trafalgar Law kept his eyes closed and form relaxed. _How arrogant_, Mila thought as her eyes narrowed, _but if he managed to save Luffy after all, I suppose he has some reason to be_. He looked the same as he did in his profile's picture: collected and nonchalant while still maintaining a sense of power. She blinked and quickly dismissed thoughts of the enigmatic Supernova from her mind—Hancock and Straw Hat were her priorities right now. Jumping away from her spot beside Elder Nyon, Mila landed on the deck next to the Gorgon Sisters' side.

"How's he doing?" Mila murmured quietly to Sandersonia, tilting her head toward the submarine. Hancock, still addressing her subjects, tensed minutely at Mila's words.

"The doctor says he's stable for now, but…" the green-haired woman trailed off, looking pointedly at the door of the yellow vessel. As if he sensed their gazes, Law's silver eyes snapped open, focusing on the four intently. Mila surveyed him interestedly. So this was the man who risked his crew's life to save Luffy at Marineford. Law's eyes landed on her, and Mila stiffened in response, sensing the deadly potential in his lean frame. His gaze, however, turned bored and traveled past her soon enough. Mila inwardly raged at being dismissed so easily by the pirate, but took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Luffy will be staying here. The doctor will treat him inside the palace," Hancock announced decisively to the crowd, only to be cut off by Elder Nyon.

"The laws of our land dictate that no man may step foot on the Isle of Women, Snake Princess. Neither the crew nor the doctor are allowed to enter," Elder Nyon stated, snake staff clicking against the ground for emphasis. Hancock winced at the sound, attempting to rationalize Elder Nyon's words, only to be cut off again. "It is forbidden! We have our own doctors here." Out of the corner of her eye, Mila caught Belladonna standing a little straighter.

"Fine by me," a deep voice rang out, piercing the tense silence, "as I assume your medical equipment and expertise are enough to treat wounds severe as Straw Hat's, right?" All eyes landed on Trafalgar Law's menacing form, his gaze challenging the women to contradict him. "If his wounds reopen, he'll die for sure," he intoned as Hancock gripped her head in despair. _Oh, I think I like this guy_, Mila marveled while attempting to mask her smirk. _Finally, someone who is straight to the point_. "So if you're okay with that, you can take him." At this, he tilted his hat down and let out a smirk of his own.

While Hancock fretted over Luffy's potential demise, Mila glanced at the Shichibukai Jinbei walking toward the center of the sub, suggesting they leave the island. _Jinbe, wasn't he a member of the Sun Pirates?_ Underneath his wrappings, she spotted the tip of a red sun seared onto his chest. Mila looked away from the fishman, eyes darting around distractedly. She would speak to him later. Her eyes landed again on Elder Nyon, and Mila absently wondered if Hancock's appeals would get through to her tradition-bound heart. The woman in question sighed heavily with Hancock's obvious distress, the clicking of the staff punctuating the elder's thoughtful silence.

"I guess there's no choice but to make an exception," she offered resignedly. "They may go to the gulf."

"I'll go there to nurse Luffy back to health!" Hancock cried happily, only to be shot down by Elder Nyon once again.

"You will not! You have a responsibility to stay here in the city!" the old woman yelled, only to meet Hancock's ire.

"Calm down, at least Luffy gets to recover here, right?" Mila placated, hoping to calm Hancock down. The Pirate Empress' eyes immediately snapped to the Revolutionary, examining her critically. Distractedly, Hancock brought her thumb to her mouth and tapped it against her lips in thought. Mila could practically see the gears turn in her friend's mind as she put together a plan.

"Then in my place," Hancock began slowly just as Mila realized with dull horror her idea, "Mila will assist in Luffy's recovery!" Mila's eyes widened at the declaration, looking quickly to Sandersonia and Marigold, only to see them unaffected by the news. Elder Nyon shrugged as she fiddled with her staff, seemingly having no objections. Mila could almost feel a spotlight shining directly on her, all the unwanted attention focused upon her every move. She fought the urge to peek at Law's reaction, trying not to imagine Hancock sending her to be eaten by the proverbial sharks. Recalling Law's smirk that revealed his sharp teeth, however, Mila supposed the analogy was not so far off. Cracking her knuckles, she focused on keeping her face impassive and back straight. "Then it's settled. Mila will go—"

"No."

Closing her eyes, Mila bit her lip minutely. _Please, please, please don't tell me he just refused her_. Hancock turned quickly on her heel to glare angrily at Law. "What do you mean 'no'?" she pressed, gripping the side of the ship. Opening her eyes at her friend's tone, Mila glanced quickly between the two captains. This conflict would, apparently, not be resolved quietly.

"Do I get any say in this?" Mila sighed, only to be silenced by Hancock's determined stare. She frowned back in response, but shook her head slightly. Who was she kidding? Of course she would do her best help Hancock and Luffy.

"I mean no. I'm the medical expert here, and you Kuja aren't allowed to interact with my crew anyway," Law calmly stated, eyeing both Hancock and Mila. "My men and I will take care of it."

"Well, one part's settled. I'm not a Kuja," Mila offered, hoping to get a word in edgewise. Law's eyes locked on her, but she found her resolve and met his stare directly. She refused to be intimidated by this man. Wow, maybe Amazon Lily's girl power mantra was affecting her after all. She pushed back her hair and placed her hands on her hips in a silent challenge.

"I'm still the medical professional," Law retorted, eyeing Mila's stance. Shifting his gaze back to Hancock, the pirate said, "I already told you he's stable. He doesn't need a second opinion."

"You will do as I say!" Hancock shouted, peering down her nose at the man. "I am the empress of this island, and while you are here you will listen to me! Mila will act as the liaison."

"The thing is that I don't take orders well," Law replied lowly, pushing away from the wall. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he stalked closer to his submarine's railing. "I can leave. We don't have to stay here." Law met Hancock's gaze defiantly, and Mila had to give him some credit for staring down the most beautiful, and one of the most powerful, women in the world.

"Do you dare threaten me?" Hancock growled, jumping down to the yellow submarine to inch closer to the glaring captain. Uh oh. Noting the potential fight, Mila followed Hancock and shoved in front of her as Law approached, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. With his reputation for bloodlust and Mila's knowledge of Hancock's temper, the two really did mean to battle it out. Releasing a small amount of Busoshoku Haki in her irritation, Mila extended her arms, hoping to put some distance between them. Law paused in his approach, peering in what Mila supposed was surprise—if a single dark eyebrow slightly quirked was considered a shocked expression—at the hardened arms now separating the two pirates. Mila gently nudged Hancock's shoulder back, but the princess remained unshaken and continued to glare at the male.

"Quit it! You're both being stupid," Mila bit out, irritated. This spat was going nowhere and was wasting everyone's efforts. Hancock seethed and Law glared at her words, but she ignored them. "This power struggle isn't the main priority here. Luffy is." Reigning in her Haki and turning toward Law, Mila tilted her head in acknowledgment. Although he seemed composed, she could see his tensed back and slightly extended hand, ready for a fight. "She didn't mean to insult your abilities," she continued despite Hancock scoffing behind her. "She just knows she can trust my skills and opinion in place of her own."

Crossing his arms, Law surveyed the brunette before him. Defiant and unafraid, yet rational, Mila stood with the wind blowing her hair back and her arms crossed. Her brown eyes held confidence and conviction, yet her jaw and eyes tightened with his perusal. Although she certainly looked a member of the famed and beautiful Kuja with her wild hair and commanding eyes, she still held a certain restraint that set her apart from those in the stands.

"What skills," Law questioned finally, "are you referring to exactly?" At this Mila's eyes lit up and her mouth grew into a smile. Behind her, Hancock abandoned her anger and smirked at the male.

"Let me show you," Mila responded brightly, bringing up her glowing hands. "Mari, can you help me demonstrate?" Mila called over her shoulder. Marigold appeared near the side of the Kuja ship, quickly taking her king cobra form. Around them, the women's shouts of awe and support echoed from the stands.

"Venom?" the snake hissed, to which Mila nodded determinedly. The snake sent a sparing glance in the man's direction, fangs exposed and shining threateningly in the fading light. Shooting a bubbling purple liquid at her friend, Marigold saw Mila jump to meet the lethal substance head-on. _Does she plan to have her eyes burned out?_ Law thought, slightly interested in the potential medical phenomena. _That could be fun_, he smirked. Instead, he observed Mila coil her body as if preparing for the attack.

"Chemical Defense!" she called out clearly, bringing her hands forward. Right before Mila collided with the venom, she pushed her hands outward, sending a ball of green fluorescent light at the substance. The venom dissipated upon contact, and Mila rolled backward from the momentum of her maneuver. Skidding to a halt on the submarine, she heard the scratch of a match and snapped her eyes up to see fire engulf the youngest Boa sister. Marigold was going a bit faster than usual this time, and the crowds of women were going wild. Mila shook out her hands a few times, ridding them of the green tinge, just as a flaming hair snake barreled toward the submarine. Law tensed beside her, hand immediately landing on his nodachi, but Mila stepped in front of him. Her hands now glowing white, she muttered, "You might want to shield your eyes for this one." Striking out her hands once again, Mila gripped onto the snake just as it hit her, the white light exploding from the collision. Law turned his head from the burst, but looked back once the intensity faded.

Instead of a charred woman fallen dead on his deck, he observed the fistful of limp hair clutched in the brunette's grip. Mila smiled at him as she dropped her friend's curls and dusted off her hands. "As I said, I don't appreciate being told what to do," Law intoned, but Mila caught his eyes roaming over her form. She seemed to appear unscathed, but as she held her palms up for him to observe, he noticed the scorch marks and slight burns.

"I ate the Kemikaru no Mi. I control chemical substances, basically," Mila announced casually, grinning up at Law's quirked brow. "I got you there, didn't I?"

"That's interesting," he muttered to himself, rubbing his chin in thought. He was nearly looking forward to seeing the trauma inflicted from such a powerful attack, but the woman was easily able to nullify it with just an outstretched hand.

"Wow, was that a compliment from the famed Surgeon of Death?" Mila gasped in feigned shock, laughing at Law's darkened expression. "I'm kidding. Don't chop me up into bits. I happen to like this outfit," she said as she pulled at her dark blue sweater.

"You've heard of me, then," Law smirked, and Mila rolled her eyes.

"A Supernova showing up at Marineford to save a potential rival's life is a little hard to miss," she replied, tilting her head to the side. Here it was again, that troubling puzzle of why Law showed up.

"What compounds did you use just now?" he asked, changing the subject while stepping closer to the woman. Not only was she a Haki and Devil Fruit user, but she possessed potential scientific knowledge as well? She lifted a finger and began to spin a bright yellow liquid in the air absently, still calm despite the intense silver eyes fixed on her.

"Mostly lupeol acetate to nullify the venom and a combination of monoammonium phosphate and ammonium sulfate to kill the fire," Mila said off-handedly, but her grin widened at Law's expression. "What? Didn't peg me for a science girl?" she questioned as she gestured to her small white shorts and slightly heeled shoes.

He scoffed, but took another step closer. "As if I'm really a judge of appearance," he responded, motioning to his "DEATH" tattoos. Mila laughed lightly, throwing her head back.

"True enough. It's a little morbidly ironic considering that you're, you know, a doctor. I can't imagine them being good for business," she smiled, enjoying their exchange. She had been on Amazon Lily for nearly two weeks and was starting to grow weary of the women not understanding the subtleties of her sarcasm. This was refreshing to say the least.

His smirk grew as he inched closer. "Who are you?" he pressed as he peered down at her, and Mila was met with the grin of the jolly roger on his yellow sweatshirt. When did he get this close to her? Although she was moderately tall, he still had a few inches on her even with heels, so she tilted her neck to meet his eye.

"You can call me Mila," she responded, returning the captain's probing gaze. "I take it that you're Trafalgar Law." His grin widened shamelessly, eyes glinting in the light. _Predator_, was the word that came to Mila's mind as she glanced up at his spotted hat.

"Were you satisfied enough with the demonstration?" Hancock asked impatiently, interrupting the moment between the two. Mila stepped back embarrassedly, while Law surveyed the Snake Princess calmly. At least Mila had the decency to look slightly mollified. He was just surprised it took the Shichibukai that long to speak up.

"She can look at Straw Hat," Law replied, and turned to walk inside the submarine without looking at the women. He left the door ajar, but did not wait for Mila to follow. Turning to glance at Hancock before running off toward the entrance, she gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll do what I can to help," Mila offered, and Hancock nodded gravely.

"Thank you," she murmured, and leapt back to the Kuja ship. Squaring her shoulders, Mila turned and made her way inside the darkened vessel.

**AN: How did you like it? Hopefully I did Law some justice in this chapter. Just as an aside****, does anyone know of a beta who would be interested in editing this story? **Again, thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, and please continue to let me know what you think!


	4. Of Silver Scalpels

**Chapter Four  
Of Silver Scalpels**

* * *

"I've never been in a submarine before," Mila murmured, gazing at the dull lights illuminating the metal corridor. "It's actually kind of cool."

"Glad you think so," Law replied in a drawl, and Mila frowned. So much for the captain being a conversationalist. Shaking her head slightly, she quickened her pace to catch up to the large strides of the tall man.

Trafalgar Law was an amazing strategist and a brilliant analyst; his mind was one of the things on which he freely prided himself. When faced with a difficult battle, a complicated chess game, or an uncooperative individual, he would unfailingly piece together a plan to meet his goals and win. He became a qualified doctor in his late teens and treated all sorts of medical marvels deemed hopeless by other professionals. He knew what strings to pull and what weaknesses to attack after only moments of consideration. In short, he was a great critical thinker. After the initial surprise of seeing Mila's powers wore off, a slight frown gradually made its way onto Law's face. Given his intellectual prowess, it was quite natural for the pirate captain to be frustrated when faced with a seemingly mysterious, intelligent, and tough woman who, unlike many, was unafraid of him. No matter how much this dilemma weighed on him, however, he would not give her or anyone the satisfaction of vocalizing his irritating inability to solve a problem. Instead, he increased the length of his strides and tried to ignore her attempts at small talk until he figured out who this girl was and why she was inside his submarine.

"Bepo!" he called out while walking, his deep voice reverberating off the metal walls. Mila, still hurrying to catch up to the silent Law, almost stopped when hearing his comparatively loud outburst. After a beat, she felt the heavy thud of pounding footsteps resound throughout the vessel. Whoever this Bepo was, he was definitely huge.

Rounding the corner with a breathless, "Yes, captain?" Bepo appeared, waiting for Law's orders. Mila stopped at the sight, frozen from the shock of seeing a giant polar bear in an orange jumpsuit. _What_… she thought absently, but noticed the bear's black eyes trained on her. Sending a slightly panicked glance at Law, who was examining her lazily from the corner of his eye, Mila took a deep breath. _It just never ends with this guy_. Pushing aside her thoughts and swallowing her surprise, she gave the bear a smile and a small wave, hoping to come across as slightly normal. This reaction obviously was not the norm, as Bepo opened his mouth and snapped it shut twice. He turned to his captain confusedly, pointing a large paw in her direction. "Who's she?"

"This is Miss Mila. She's going to assist me in Straw Hat's check up," Law announced and continued his path through the submarine. Looking at each other briefly once again, Bepo and Mila jogged to catch up to the doctor. "Bepo, I need you to set a course for the gulf of this island. Can you can manage that?" At this, Law stopped to face his navigator with a stony expression. The bear nodded resolutely, giving a type of salute, and ran off the other way without a backward glance.

"You have a bear as a crew member?" Mila questioned after the pounding footsteps faded into silence. He fixed his silver eyes on her with a single eyebrow raised. "Not that I'm judging," she said hurriedly, "Just seems a little…unorthodox." As did having a submarine in place of a pirate ship. And a doctor as a captain.

Law hummed noncommittally and slid his gaze forward once again. "He's a good fighter and an even better navigator," was all he offered. Slowing down, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned toward the wall. "Straw Hat's in the operating theater here," he said, nodding at the large metal door marked with a large red cross. Stepping forward, Law pushed it open and looked expectantly at Mila.

"Oh," she murmured, awkwardly angling her body to step past his lanky form. "Thanks," she muttered, mildly surprised at his display of manners. Upon entering the room, Mila paused to appreciate the view. Law was right—the Kuja had nowhere near the medical equipment Law did. The operating theater was fully functional, lined with scalpels, syringes, tools, and medications of all kinds. Strapped to a stretcher, Mila saw Luffy hooked up to an oxygen tank, IV attached to his arm and beeping intermittently. "Wow," Mila whispered lowly as she stepped closer to the comatose pirate. "He really did get wrecked, huh?"

"He's stable for now," Law replied, leaning his back against a counter on the opposite side of the room. "But maybe you could check out the messed up hormones Ivankov injected him with. I didn't have time while I was operating." Settling into the corner, Law narrowed his eyes in concentration, hoping to observe her powers more closely.

"Emporio Ivankov was here?" Mila asked surprised, dropping the hands hovering delicately over Luffy's body. _Stupid contact failing to mention details_, Mila seethed venomously. _What the hell is the point of them if they can't even mention a high-ranking officer escaping from Impel Down?_

"You know him?" Law returned, eyes glinting in the dull lighting. He watched her slight frown immediately turn impassive and grew suspicious. _This girl_, he thought to himself, _is hiding something big. And I want to know what._

"I know how to treat hormones," Mila replied vaguely, not wishing to reveal her connection to the Revolutionary commander. He did not need to know that the okama helped hone her chemical skills since her beginnings as a Revolutionary, nor the fact that she even was a Revolutionary. Knowledge was, after all, power, and Mila did not feel inclined to grant the Surgeon of Death more of it. Peering down at Luffy's body, she scanned his bandaged arms for any sign of Ivankov's telltale work. _Too bad_, she thought wistfully. _I haven't seen Iva in years. Not since he was sentenced_. Mila noticed Law's eyes narrow suspiciously, but she quickly clapped her hands together, dispelling her train of thought. "So! Let's see what I can do."

Mila lowered her hands onto Luffy's body, expertly moving them along his form. Upon reaching his throat, she frowned. "Was he hit with the Tension Hormone? His ACTH and epinephrine feel all out of whack," Mila asked, looking up at the doctor expectantly. He moved closer to the stretcher and handed her the clipboard hung up on the wall.

"I think Ivankov gave him something to increase his immune system and adrenaline response," Law replied slowly, noting her clenched hands when the former inmate was mentioned. "It didn't interfere with my surgery, so I didn't pay it attention."

"You're the doctor here," Mila stated nonchalantly, placing the clipboard back on the wall. "I trust your judgment. I have some experience with chemical messengers in the body, so this should be fine." Bringing her hands slowly to Luffy's throat, Mila encouraged them to glow a soft pink. "All I'm doing is stemming the flow of ACTH so his body will know to stop producing adrenaline." Law remained quiet, intent on watching her work. He silently filed away the different colors her hands flamed when using various chemicals.

"The chart said his wounds were a little inflamed?" Mila asked after finishing with his throat. She moved her hands lower to lightly cover his chest. She gently prodded a section of the bandages.

"Yeah. I usually would have administered a dose of cortisone to reduce swelling, but I figured he could use the IGF-1," Law returned, eyeing Mila's fingers delicately placed on Straw Hat's wrappings.

"It's good that you didn't. It would have slowed his healing," Mila murmured, withdrawing her hands. "I think that's good enough for a check up," she announced, stepping back from the stretcher. "Thanks for letting me in here. Hancock really does appreciate it, even though it looks like she doesn't."

"It's fine," Law replied shortly as he turned to the sink to wash his hands. Drying them quickly, he donned his surgical gloves and began a check up of his own. Mila stood near the door, wondering whether or not she should leave when Law bent to study Luffy's bandages and her work. Just as she decided to step outside and into the corridor, his voice interrupted her movements. "Hand me the scalpel," he ordered without looking at her, extending his arm in her direction to receive the instrument. On a stand to her right was the tool, gleaming dangerously from the ominous fluorescent lights. With a slight frown, Mila carefully picked it up and placed it in his upturned palm. Twirling it with his fingers a few times as his eyes roved over his patient's body, he lowered the scalpel to make deliberate cuts and incisions. Watching him, Mila could not help but appreciate his intent focus and finesse while working and wondered if the skill translated when he fought. His eyes, she decided, were like the scalpel he so expertly wielded: sharp, deadly, cutting.

After a while, Law stood back up, discarding his gloves. Without a word, he stalked past Mila to the door, decidedly ignoring the half-step she took to move away from him. Opening it, Law glanced outside and saw the lights flashing green. "We're surfacing soon, so you're free to leave once we're anchored," he stated tonelessly, holding open the door once again.

"Okay," Mila said slowly. She advanced past Law and stepped into the corridor. "It looks like you have everything under control. I'll see if I can get Hancock to lay off sending me again. I don't think you really need my interference," Mila ventured, attempting to catch his eye. He nodded once, continuing down the hallway, and Mila frowned.

"Hey," she said suddenly, quickening her pace until she was walking—or, in her case, jogging—beside him. "I told you that I trusted your medical opinion. I didn't overstep any boundaries, or so I think. Did I do something to piss you off or what?" When he didn't respond immediately, Mila pivoted and stopped right in front of him, forcing him to stop as well. She refused to be ignored any longer.

"No," he said at length, looking down at the woman. "You didn't."

"Then why are you being so snippy?" she questioned, brow furrowing.

"Maybe that's just a part of my sparkling personality," he drawled, peering lazily at Mila. "Although I do have to say you're testing my patience a little."

"Oh?" she replied, glancing away from the pirate in favor of the light immediately above her. So he did catch onto her reaction when hearing about Ivankov. "How so?" She distractedly reached up to her ear to spin her earring, hoping to relieve some of the tension from her body. She really did not want to have this discussion with him.

"Don't play naïve," Law scoffed, crossing his arms in a challenge. Mila dropped her hand and mirrored the pirate's scowl. "You say you're not a Kuja, yet you're on this island and are well-acquainted with Hancock and her sisters; you have an ability that allows you to control chemicals and you possess some amount of Haki, yet I've never seen your face on any bounty posters; and you seem to know Emporio Ivankov, who has been imprisoned for years. You have to admit that makes for an interesting combination." Mila's jaw dropped from his audacity to call her out, but quickly snapped shut after a moment. _Got you_, Law thought darkly as he watched the brunette's lips purse and fists clench.

"Well, what about you," Mila retorted angrily, accepting his challenge and falling into his trap. "A former member of the Donquixote Family, which, by the way, automatically makes you super suspicious. Especially because you were apparently really close to him and he saved the so-called 'heart seat' for you," she remarked, lifting a finger for the one point. Too consumed in validating her argument, Mila missed Law's flashing eyes and nearly-snarling features. "Super menacing nickname," she continued, "Surgeon of Death? That's the most intimidating epithet I've heard. You started your very own crew after leaving Doflamingo. You're one of the infamous Supernovas and have an extremely high bounty, which is probably going to only increase from this point. You're captain of a submarine, which is cool, but still weird because what pirate owns a submarine? And you're also a highly trained doctor on top of all this, which I don't really understand, because you're known for being cruel. And look, all these tribal tattoos and piercings! That just screams mystery." Lifting up her hands, she brought up a finger for every point she made. Waving them in his face, she declared, "And if that's not enough to catch your eye, there's also the fact that you randomly showed up the other day just to save two people you should by all means want dead, especially when every other sane Supernova had enough sense to stay far away from Marineford!"

Staring at her strangely, Law calmly wrapped his calloused hands around the wrists near his face. When Mila twisted them to test his grip, he yanked her forward, causing her body to collide with his solid chest.

"How," he began slowly, just as Mila realized her grievous error, "do you know so much about me? About my time with that bastard?" His voice low, Mila caught the whisper of a warning to speak quickly and clearly or suffer the consequences. Taking a deep breath, Mila called upon her years of military training to compose herself and keep her face impassive in the face of danger. Her pulse, however, roared in her ears, making it difficult to hear his gravelly voice and to calm her breathing. Craning her neck to meet his gaze, Mila noted the silver eyes flashing in impatience and bloodlust. _Stupid_, Mila berated herself internally, _stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't I just shut up and not argue for once in my life? This is why I'm not a field agent._

"I do my research," Mila replied evasively, but still matched his stare. She felt the impatient sound rumble in his chest before it escaped his throat. Before she could counter, Law had her flipped around and pressed against the cold wall of the corridor, his chest bumping against hers. Hands on either side of her head, Mila attempted to shake off his hold.

"Try again," Law growled, hat tipping lower on his head. How did this woman know so much about his past when he only knew her first name? _You're d__isadvantaged_, a voice howled throughout his mind, causing his grip on her wrists to tighten. She winced in response and attempted to land a kick on him in defense. Growling, Law pushed closer to the woman, rendering her motionless._  
_

"That's my job," Mila spit out angrily, irritated that she couldn't break his grasp. "Now quit it and let me go!"

"I don't think so, Miss," Law replied, head dipping impossibly closer to hers, a shameless sneer plastered on his face. "You see, I think you're going to make for an interesting puzzle." _With his power_, Mila considered morbidly, _I could be made into an actual puzzle pretty easily_. Feeling a finger trace a path from her neck to her collarbone, Mila tried to jerk away from his touch, but to no avail. She managed to turn her head away, but still caught the tang of antiseptic and aftershave that clung to him.

"Fuck off," Mila ground out, teeth clenched in irritation. Who did this ass think he was, touching her without her permission?

"So forward," he chuckled darkly, leaning in closer. "I think I'd enjoy breaking your spirit. I'd get to teach you why ordering me around won't work in your favor." Distracted by her flashing eyes, he almost didn't notice her arms glowing an ominous silver. He quickly dropped the offending appendages, inspecting his slightly blackened palms. "That was a little rude."

"So is pinning me against a wall and threatening me with dismemberment," she responded lightly, her voice thankfully steady as she dusted off her sweater. Stepping away from the wall and pushing down her anxiety, she grabbed his upturned hand and eyed it critically. "It's just a little silver nitrate, it won't cause any damage. The stain should fade in a while."

He didn't respond, but removed his hands from hers. Standing his ground, he searched the woman's face. "I'm going to figure out the truth, you know."

"So curious," Mila replied, looking away from him and down the hall. _Take a breath. Keep calm. Diffuse__ the situation. _Getting cut into pieces in some botched torture experiment was not on her to-do list anytime soon. "Usually I have a guy buy me dinner first before he starts acting so familiar with me."

He snorted. "A little hypocritical since you already have a good amount of my life story."

"Not that much!" Mila countered, but quickly shut her mouth when Law's eyebrow rose once again.

"So would that be the easiest way?" he questioned.

"What?"

"Dinner. Will you tell me how you know if I take you to dinner?"

Realizing her mouth was hanging open, Mila quickly shut it and eyed the man critically. What was he playing at? He obviously was kidding because he had that arrogant smirk plastered on his face. "I bet you say that line to all the girls," Mila huffed and turned her head. _He probably doesn't even need to say anything_, Mila mused. _He has that tall, dark, and handsome vibe that women probably eat up_.

"Or I'm sure I can think of some other creative methods instead," Law offered darkly, and her eyes were drawn to the ominous tattoos on his knuckles. "That would probably be more fun for me."

"I'm not—" Mila started, only to stop when he took a step forward.

"In case you haven't realized, Miss Mila, I like getting my way. So what's it going to take for you to tell me how you know so much when most people only know my name?" he pressed.

"Captain, we've landed!" a voice rang out loudly from down the corridor, interrupting the pirate's thinly veiled threat. Stepping back and hitting the wall again, Mila glanced away to see from where the voice came. Further down the hall Bepo stood waving his arms frantically in the air to catch his captain's attention. Law frowned, adjusting his hat thoughtfully.

"I expect you back here tomorrow for another check up," he asserted. Mila glanced at him in surprise, but did not respond. Instead, she took off after the waving bear, hoping to leave the vessel as soon as possible.

**AN: Again, thank you for the support, you are all lovely! I hope I managed Law's characterization in this chapter-let me know your opinions in the reviews. Honestly, those things keep me going, so thank you for taking the time to write out your thoughts!**

**For the biology section of this chapter: ACTH is a chemical messenger that helps in the production of adrenaline in the body, and IGF-1 is insulin-like growth factor 1, a hormone that is present in inflamed injuries and speeds up the healing process.**


	5. Who Takes The Upper Hand

**Chapter 5**  
**Who Takes The Upper Hand**

* * *

"Captain!" Shachi yelled, bursting into Law's quarters. Still wet with only his pants on, the doctor paused toweling his hair to stare at his gasping crew member. "Captain, I'm sorry for running in here, but Boa Hancock is outside and wants to talk with you!" Shachi gripped the door for support, body heaving from the exertion of sprinting. Throwing his towel over his chair, Law grabbed his signature yellow sweatshirt and tugged it over his head with a silent sigh. Yet again the crew managed to suffocate the rare peace he found in early mornings.

"Alright, I'll be up there in a second. Try not to get turned into stone," Law said as the redhead dashed back to the deck hurriedly. He could not even manage to finish a sentence before the man bounded through the door to get back to the imposing woman. Shaking his head, Law silently put on his hat before retrieving the nodachi next to his bed and exiting his room. Trekking through the abandoned corridors of his submarine, he absently noticed how empty it sounded when his men were not working; only the sound of steam hissing and pipes rattling was distinguishable. He finally reached the deck only to see his said crew—with the exception of Bepo—falling over themselves to greet the Pirate Empress.

"Miss Hancock, what can I do for you this morning?" Law asked calmly, effectively silencing and parting the crowd of men. Falling in line amidst the presence of their captain, the crew stepped aside as Law adjusted the tall sword on his shoulder and took a step forward. Hancock's eyes slid to the weapon for a moment before returning to the pirate's face.

"I came to check on Luffy," she announced loudly, and the men swooned dangerously upon hearing her voice.

"He's doing well, given the circumstances," Law remarked. "Your friend's treatment helped stabilize him some more. Although," he continued, "I thought only Miss Mila was allowed to come aboard. Why are you here?"

"She'll be here later," Hancock bit out, eyes narrowing. "She's currently…occupied." Law's eyes narrowed in turn, but he did not comment on the ominous statement. _Occupied with an enormous favor_, Hancock thought to herself. The princess woke her friend up early that morning—which earned her Mila's wrath and a pillow in the face—so that her sisters and friend could distract Elder Nyon for an hour. With the precious time, Hancock planned to see if Luffy improved in person. While she did trust Mila, the Kuja empress needed to check on her beloved herself. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I wish to see Luffy now."

"But of course," Law began slowly, eyeing Hancock's fidgeting hands and worried eyes. A plan quickly forming in his mind, he added, "But I would like some answers first."

"Answers? To what?"

"Mila. Who is she?" Law questioned directly, noting Hancock's now stony expression. He was not in the mood to play games.

"Blunt," she sneered to herself. "I'm afraid that her history is one she tells at her own discretion."

"Oh, that's too bad," he shrugged vaguely. "And here I thought Straw Hat would be allowed visitors today. I guess I was mistaken."

"Are you…" Hancock began, stepping backward slightly with her hand raised to her chest, "are you using Luffy as a _bartering tool _against me?" Rage quickly consumed the princess' face as she raised an accusing finger and looked further down her nose at Law.

"I want answers, Miss Hancock," he replied lightly, smirk playing at the corners of his mouth from his success. She cared too much about his patient; he had won the moment she stepped foot on his submarine. "I'd be more than willing to bring you to Straw Hat if you simply provided them."

"You men are disgusting," Hancock ground out angrily. "What do you want to know? Of what interest is she to you?"

"She seems to have me at a disadvantage, which means that, by extension, you do as well. I'd like to change those odds." At the princess' blank look, he continued, "How does she have so much information on me? She seems to have more than the average person."

"She's a Revolutionary," Hancock returned plainly, fists clenching dangerously. Law's silver eyes widened slightly at the declaration.

_That would explain the information_, he considered, tapping his fingers thoughtfully against the sheath of his sword, a_nd her connection to Ivankov_. How quaint. The rebellious girl turned out to be a Revolutionary. He should have known—it was not too big of a deductive leap.

"Is that all you want to know?" Hancock asked impatiently, foot tapping against the deck of the submarine.

"And why is she here on this island if she's not a Kuja?" Law questioned, studying the tense woman. "What is her connection to you?"

"That is something," Hancock spat out, "that I will not be telling you in my lifetime." Her dark eyes grew stormy and Law noted her clenched jaw.

_Tragic past then_, Law thought. _Why need to keep it a secret?_ Nodding slightly to himself, he filed the question away for another time. Hancock was growing restless and he got the information he wanted. Cutting off his thoughts, he faced the princess once more.

"I suppose you'll want to see Luffy now."

* * *

"Meal time!" Aphelandra announced happily, as she approached the Heart Pirates' camp with Kikyo and Marguerite. Trailing at a distance, Mila snorted as the men immediately jumped up to crowd the female warriors, especially the enormously tall woman. After Hancock returned to the palace that morning, the princess mandated—well, pleaded with some dignity—that Mila continue seeing Luffy while he recovered. She could even bring Kuja as security! And help make the men food! While Mila asserted that she did not, in any capacity, require attendants, Hancock still sent the warriors as a precaution under the guise of preparing meals for the crew. And as she set up the supplies unnoticed, Mila watched the said pirates shower compliments upon Aphelandra and Marguerite, which earned cutting threats from the knife-wielding Kikyo.

"Miss Mila, good of you to make an appearance," a dark voice commented blithely, and Mila immediately stiffened. _So much for being ignored_. _And I didn't even hear him coming from behind me! I need to step up my game_. Ignoring the memory of being pushed up against a metal wall only the day before, Mila squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. Turning cautiously to face the pirate, she sent him her best glare and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Trafalgar?" Mila asked, eyeing him warily. Again sporting his signature hat and sweatshirt, Law motioned to a glass bottle in his hand.

"I thought you would like to join me for a while," he said as Mila stared at the container with wide eyes. _Sake_. She had not had booze in ages, mostly because Amazon Lily was not too big on importing the stuff. Tearing her eyes away from the liquid, Mila glanced at the pile of ingredients piled on the table and away from temptation.

"Not interested, sorry. I have work to do." Turning her back to the captain, Mila reached for a bowl only to be yanked around. "Hey! Don't fucking touch me, you ass!" Mila shouted venomously, earning a sneer from Law. What was with this guy and personal space?

"What's the matter? I just want to chat," Law commented smoothly, securely throwing an arm around her waist. Fighting his hold, Mila shoved his shoulder and stepped away, only to have Law move with her. "I was even nice and brought you a gift." _Revolutionary, indeed_, Law thought as he observed Mila's eyes flickering dangerously.

"Fine, thanks for the sake," she hissed, making a grab for the bottle.

"No, that's rude," Law reprimanded as he lifted the alcohol out of her reach. "It's polite to have a proper conversation before accepting gifts."

"It's polite to get your disgusting hands off of someone when they want you to," Mila returned angrily, struggling to dislodge his arm. "What the hell do you want to talk about anyway? My inevitable dismemberment?"

"Maybe later," he replied with a smirk. "How about we go somewhere else?" Peering past his shoulder, Mila spotted a few of Law's crew staring interestedly at them and cursed internally. If Law did plan on attacking her, she doubted his crew would come to her aid.

"Give me that," Mila said as she snatched the bottle away from the pirate. Scoffing as she bit off the cork and took a swig, Law directed them toward a large tree near the water. Mila took a few more sips to steady herself and breathed deeply through her nose, reminding herself not to show signs of panic. This was dangerous. She was not alone with just any pirate, but one who was known for cruelty and made it quite clear that she could be his next torture victim. Tapping the neck of the bottle anxiously, Mila examined her options. She could take Law up on his offer and be cut up into bits, but that did not seem particularly pleasant at the moment. She could also fight him and see who dropped dead first. That also did not seem like a lot of fun. _Or_, Mila thought to herself as she bit her lip, _I could play nice and call for a truce_. She grimaced in distaste at the thought, but hid the expression with another gulp of sake. No, becoming…colleagues with the Surgeon of Death certainly was not desirable, but it was the best option out of what she had. Nodding resolutely to herself as she sat against the trunk, Mila handed the bottle back to Law, reveling in his surprised expression. _Be charming, Mila. You can do charming._ She resolutely stifled the memories of her past tantrums, brawls, and debates that said otherwise.

"What happened with Hancock today?" she asked politely, turning slightly toward the captain. He hummed thoughtfully as he sat down and brought the sake to his lips.

"She checked on Luffy," he responded calmly, handing Mila back the booze. She frowned at his vague answer and took another sip. He was not going to make this easy for her. "I honestly did not anticipate you wanting it that much," he shared, effectively breaking her thoughts. Mila caught him staring at the now half-empty bottle, and grasped it a little more tightly. "I just grabbed it on my way out."

"Shut up," Mila mumbled as she took another sip, albeit a smaller one. "I can hold my liquor and I haven't had any in a while. The women here don't really appreciate the wonders of sake."

"Hmm," Law remarked, "I'm sure. But I can't imagine Baltigo being very understanding in their alcohol policies either." Mila hummed noncommittally, gazing at the cloudless sky.

Wait. What?

Comprehension slapped Mila in the face, landed a roundhouse kick, and nearly toppled her over. Eyes widening, she slammed the bottle on the ground and began to cough up the bitter liquid.

"What," she managed hoarsely in between gasps, "did you just say?"

Law smirked shamelessly at the brunette, immensely enjoying the effect of his revelation. "I may be wrong since I don't know the Revolutionary way of life. I just assumed protocol would have it that you wouldn't drink so freely."

"You," she ground out, making to kneel instead of sit. "How did you find out? Who told you I was a Revolutionary?"

"Don't be upset," Law chuckled, tipping the brim of his hat lower over his mirthful eyes. "Now I don't have to torture you for answers. I'll still hold up our deal and take you to dinner if that's what you're so worked up over." He allowed himself to relax despite the enraged woman beside him; with all her words and gesturing, Law knew she was not a real threat at the moment.

"Good one," Mila scoffed sarcastically. "As if I would let you."

"Relax, I'm obviously not going to rat you out to the Marines," Law returned, grinning at the woman's reddening face.

"Oh you ass," Mila breathed, which only made Law laugh.

"You have some nerve," Law commented. "Fitting that you're gunning to take down the government."

"Stop changing the subject! The point is you obviously did some digging of your own when you knew I didn't want you to." Falling back against the tree again, Mila pointedly ignored the irony of her comment and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Hancock," he said simply, taking another sip from the bottle. He heard Mila utter a quiet, "bitch," under her breath, but she otherwise made no other sound. After moments of thoughtful silence, Law spared a look at the woman. While no longer shouting, she was looking quite irritated and broody. That would not do, not when they made so much progress. He rather liked seeing her riled up. "Do you have a bounty?" he asked as they both observed his men fawning over the Kuja at a distance.

"Since it's not really a secret anymore," Mila sighed as she readjusted herself to face Law, "no, I don't. I mostly work at headquarters behind the scenes." Law turned toward her as he handed her the sake bottle. Cooperation deserved encouragement, after all. Not understanding his tactic, Mila nodded gratefully and took a swig. While she did want to call for a truce, she did not imagine that him finding out her occupation would start it.

"Is that why you asked about Ivankov the other day?" he questioned as she handed the bottle back to him.

"Yes," she replied while squinting up at the sky. "He was my mentor since I first joined. It was a good fit, you know? He controlled hormones and I controlled chemicals. I haven't seen him in ages, though."

"He was... interesting," Law offered tentatively, and Mila erupted into a fit of laughter. "Interesting" was the most mild word to describe the commander ever.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. Where did he head off to?"

"Something about returning to his people and being a rightful queen," he returned, recalling the ship full of cheering okama. Mila smiled wistfully, remembering her brief trips to Momoiro Island when she was younger. While the inhabitants could be really strange, they made delicious food, taught her to fight, and served as a second family. She was happy her mentor and his faithful followers would finally be reunited.

Bringing his hands behind his neck, Law reclined further into the tree. "So what do you even do at Baltigo? Or are you more hands-on in taking down the Marines?"

Mila laughed lightly and sat up a bit straighter. "Come on, you know I can't reveal trade secrets. Besides, I think we're nearly even with personal histories now." Law frowned slightly at this comment and lack of answers, but she continued, "I do have to hand it to you for making messes for the World Government though. It's almost like an art form."

He chuckled and lifted the brim of his hat to look at her. "I knew it. You were interested in me after all." Mila rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him when they stopped trying to showcase their power and outsmart each other.

"Oh, quit it. I just have a soft spot for pirates," Mila muttered as a crash rang out in the clearing. Looking up to see the cause, she snorted at seeing Kikyo looming menacingly over a man in sunglasses. Clueless, Aphelandra looked curiously at her superior as the rest of the pirates scurried away from her. Standing up and dusting off her clothes, Mila looked down at Law. "Should we perform a check up now? That's what I'm here for, after all."

Law grunted as he stood up and led the way to the submarine. Again traveling through the empty halls, Law opened the door to the operating theater to find Luffy still catatonic, but alive. As Mila stepped forward to again examine Luffy's throat, Law changed his IV drip and marked the changes on the accompanying chart.

"His metabolic pathway is so screwed after this," Mila commented to herself softly, feeling the slowed path of chemicals travel through Luffy's bloodstream. At Law's curious look, she explained, "His body stopped overproducing adrenaline, but the pathways haven't caught up yet. They're breaking down things way too fast."

Law's expression grew grim as he stepped closer to Luffy. "I was afraid of that. His muscle mass looks much smaller than it did yesterday." Noticing her furrowed brow, he continued, "Epinephrine suppresses catabolism. Without it, his muscle tissues are catabolizing at a higher rate than it should be. You need to increase the production just a little bit to balance it out." Mila nodded and allowed her palms to grow pink again, closing her eyes in concentration. After a few moments, she backed away and allowed Law to continue his own work. Sighing as she cracked her knuckles, Mila leaned against the counter and flicked the colored tinge off of her hands.

Now that he was not occupied with examining her reactions, Law devoted his entire focus to Luffy. Expertly filling syringes, dressing wounds, disinfecting tools, and noting changes, he felt at peace. This was his element; this was where he had complete control. Again, Mila silently marveled at his skill. She had seen a lot of doctors during her time as a Revolutionary, but none so assured nor professional as Law.

"When did you have time to learn how to become a doctor?" Mila asked thoughtlessly as she disturbed the quiet of the room. Law paused in peeling off his gloves, but did not turn to face her. Instead of making a snide comment, he simply shrugged.

"It's always been an interest of mine since I was a kid," Law said, turning to face Mila with a small smirk on his face. "When did you pick up the hobby of tearing down governments and spreading anarchy?" Mila laughed loudly, throwing her head back in amusement. The corners of Law's mouth turned up more at her reaction.

"I picked it up along the way," Mila said vaguely, but still smiled. "Come on, doctor," Mila remarked as she gestured at the door, "I'm sure you want to grab some food before it's all gone."

"Knowing my men, they probably ate it all already," he returned, and Mila laughed again. On their way out, Law saw Jinbe slowly making his way down the corridor, most likely back to the infirmary to rest.

Mila stopped in her tracks upon noticing the fishman, causing Law to turn and peer at her curiously. "It's rude to stare, you know," he jeered, nudging her lightly with his elbow. Mila continued to stare at Jinbei, but mentally rolled her eyes. He needed to stop lecturing her about manners when he obviously had none.

"I'll be right back," Mila murmured, disregarding Law's narrowed eyes and low tone. Gathering her resolve and walking toward the former Shichibukai, she paused and took a breath upon reaching him. Lifting his head curiously, Jinbe met Mila's determined gaze.

"You're the one who's helping Luffy," Jinbe stated knowingly in his deep voice, nodding appreciatively. "Thank you for your efforts." Mila smiled slightly in response, and turned her head to see Law standing at the end of the corridor, leaning against a wall. He seemed content to observe and not interfere for now. Again facing Jinbe, her smile turned wistful and form more relaxed.

"Actually, I would like to thank you." At his bemused expression, her smile widened marginally.

"I don't recall us meeting before," he intoned, and she shook her head slightly.

"We haven't. Fisher Tiger," she clarified in a lower voice so that Law could not hear. "You were a member of the Sun Pirates, weren't you?" Jinbe's eyes widened at this revelation, and he surveyed the woman before him more critically. "Your captain was a great man, and I feel like I need to pass my gratitude along to someone who knew him."

"You were there?" Jinbei asked at last, meeting Mila's eyes.

"I got away when I was a kid," Mila murmured. "I operate under the Revolutionary Army now."

"I used to know a girl who was set free. That was a long time ago," Jinbei trailed off. Again focusing on Mila, he nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thank you for telling me. I appreciate it."

"I think we happen to have a mutual friend," she whispered conspiratorially. "Koala has told me a lot about your crew." Eyes widening once more, Jinbei's mouth dropped slightly before he collected himself. Bringing his hand lightly to Mila's shoulder, the fishman squeezed it gently.

"So she is doing alright?" he questioned softly, and Mila grinned proudly.

"Better than alright. She's a fishman karate instructor now for the Army." Jinbe dropped his hand and grinned as well, letting out a booming laugh.

"Well how about that? The girl learned something from us after all!" With this loud declaration, Mila heard the telltale thuds of Law approaching. Sending the fishman a last smile, she composed her features at the pirate's arrival.

"Everything good here?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing both Mila and the ex-Shichibukai.

"Hello, doctor," Jinbei responded lightly. "I'm heading back to the infirmary for a bit. Don't want to overdo it." Sending a glance toward Mila, he commented, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," she returned kindly, allowing him to move past her. Law offered no response but crossed his arms after Jinbei rounded the corner. "What?" she asked defensively when Law stared at her critically.

"How many powerfully people can you possibly know?" Law asked, peering down at the woman.

"We just have a friend in common," Mila remarked casually, walking toward the door leading to the deck. "Stop being so suspicious all the time. It's unbecoming."

"It's not suspicion," he stated dryly. "I want to know. Connections like that in the New World can mean life or death."

Mila shrugged in response, hurrying her pace. Being inside these cramped corners was making her a bit nauseous. "That's just politics, I guess."

Law snorted, but followed the brunette outside. Upon exiting the submarine, Mila noticed that the three Kuja were long gone, but found the men lounging around the shore.

"Captain!" Bepo shouted from a distance. "I saved you something to eat!" The bear held up a bowl and gestured to it a few times. Law lifted his hand in acknowledgment, ignoring the gasps of his men. Mila nodded upon reaching Bepo, and he waved back tentatively.

"Hey! Since when did you get to talk to the girls?" a heavy-set man barked at the bear. Around them, the other men sputtered and gawked at both Bepo and Mila.

"Sorry," he muttered, and she frowned at their rough treatment of their companion.

"Captain, you didn't tell us the women were allowed onboard!" the crew shouted all at once, pointing accusingly at Law. Confused, Mila looked to Law as well until she noticed the men's eyes trained on her. Looking down at her outfit of Hancock's black skirt with the huge slit and a cropped red tee, her garb certainly could pass for those of the Kuja.

_And_, she thought to herself, _I don't think I've ever technically met the crew aside from Bepo_. "Oh no," Mila laughed awkwardly, putting up her hands in defense. "I'm not a Kuja."

"What?" a man with red hair and sunglasses questioned, leaning closer to the woman while adjusting his eyewear. "You're certainly pretty enough to be one." Mila blushed at his words while Law frowned slightly.

"No," Mila replied, waving her hand vaguely. "I'm from the Wano Country. I'm just visiting Hancock and her sisters."

"Wano?" Law sounded next to her. "That's quite far away." Mila turned her head and eyed the sword perched on his shoulder.

"It happens in my line of work," Mila responded tonelessly. "Anyway, I better head back to the city. I'll see you all tomorrow." Waving at the exuberant pirates, Mila took her leave and began her trek toward the palace.

**AN: Again, thank you so, so much for all of the reviews and support! Keep letting me know how I'm doing-I take every comment into consideration. The next chapter may take a while to post because of a busy schedule, but I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, let me know what you're thinking in the reviews or over PM!**

**For the biology section of this chapter: a metabolic pathway is a series of chemical reactions in a cell that allows for the synthesis and breakdown of important factors that regulate the body. For example, adrenaline tends to slow down catabolism, or the breakdown, of muscle tissue. Because Mila drastically slowed Luffy's ACTH production in the last chapter, the production of adrenaline was also greatly reduced, ultimately causing a speedier breakdown of his muscles.**


End file.
